


Drink and Drive 酒后驾车

by sherbal



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Straight!Boris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: 小短篇，如何向直男官僚出柜For those of you who are using google translate to read this fic right now (I really appreciate that), I'll give you guys some ideas of what this fic is about, since I'll probably not translate it to English this time.So in this fic, Boris is like a super straight yet super cool dad to his precious child Valery who is going to come out of closet. After a couple of shots of vodka in their trailer office, Valery just let things go and kisses Boris to a) annoy him since Boris was persuading him to get a girl, and b) to tell Boris that he is fucking in love with him!Right, so Boris gets Valery out in a car and drives away to avoid being bugged. They have this really heart-to-heart conversations about Valery's sexuality and ex-boyfriend and Boris just gets super protective of his scientist. Quote "He dumped you? That son-of-a-bitch. That's why you can't trust literati"Anyway, it ends with this, they won't talk about it. But Valery can feel Boris is being more and more affectionate with him, showing him that he is indeed loved back, in a different (straight) way.The last bit about Ulana is just me being naughty. So that's it. Do enjoy.





	Drink and Drive 酒后驾车

**Author's Note:**

> 小短篇，如何向直男官僚出柜
> 
> For those of you who are using google translate to read this fic right now (I really appreciate that), I'll give you guys some ideas of what this fic is about, since I'll probably not translate it to English this time. 
> 
> So in this fic, Boris is like a super straight yet super cool dad to his precious child Valery who is going to come out of closet. After a couple of shots of vodka in their trailer office, Valery just let things go and kisses Boris to a) annoy him since Boris was persuading him to get a girl, and b) to tell Boris that he is fucking in love with him!
> 
> Right, so Boris gets Valery out in a car and drives away to avoid being bugged. They have this really heart-to-heart conversations about Valery's sexuality and ex-boyfriend and Boris just gets super protective of his scientist. Quote "He dumped you? That son-of-a-bitch. That's why you can't trust literati"
> 
> Anyway, it ends with this, they won't talk about it. But Valery can feel Boris is being more and more affectionate with him, showing him that he is indeed loved back, in a different (straight) way.
> 
> The last bit about Ulana is just me being naughty. So that's it. Do enjoy.

酒后驾车

那是一个热得不正常的九月天，半下午的时候仍足足有25℃，只有到了傍晚才有徐徐凉风，Boris向上推开了拖车办公室的窗户，突如其来的风将Valery桌上的纸张吹得要飞出去，他很快拿电话、水杯和烟灰缸把他们压住。

Boris转身看着眉头紧锁在笔记本上写写画画的Valery，他从中午起回到拖车起就保持同一个姿势，就像一座正在缓慢死去的火山，Boris痛恨自己这个比喻。

“七点了，我们可以喝一杯。” Boris从他办公桌的抽屉里拿出那瓶半空的伏特加。

“我不用了，谢谢，” Valery连头都没抬地说到。科学家极少能接受他的邀请，次数连一只手都数的过来，Boris本应该早就习惯了，可今天他真他妈的想找人一起喝上一杯，他本可以去找Tarakanov，但上将下午紧急启程回莫斯科，报告上午他们那操蛋的西德机器人是怎么像个阳痿的狗娘养的一样瘫痪在屋顶上。

“你需要喝一杯，我们得喝一杯，” Boris不由分说地从柜子里拿出两个杯子，给Valery大方地倒了大半杯，放在他眼前的地图上。

看Valery只点了点头又重新沉浸在他的世界里，Boris拖了把椅子到他桌前，自顾自地坐下了。

“干杯，” Boris举起了杯子。

Valery没办法，只能放下他的笔记本，拿起了硬塞给他的那杯伏特加，“干杯”，他吞咽了一小口。

Boris几乎是瞪了他一眼，没有人喝伏特加只抿一口。

“我知道现在日子不容易，但你得悠着点来，” Boris将自己的杯子放在Valery的办公桌上，他现在还不想马上开始工作。

“上午对着电话喊“去他妈的戈尔巴乔夫”的人竟然这么说，” Valery苦笑着说。

“嘿，” Boris反对道，“你知道我不是那个意思。”

Valery瞧了瞧Boris桌上新的电话机，“是啊，没错，”他干巴巴地说道。

话题似乎陷入了尴尬，Valery重新低下头，在草稿纸上演算着Boris不懂的那些公式，这让Boris显得有些自讨无趣，他环视着这间拖车，看着从小窗里吹进来的风吹拂着墙上钉着的那些文件，Valery的额发也被晚风吹得落到了他的额头上，他看起来需要好好理个发。他的衬衫皱皱巴巴，制服的袖口已经磨破了，上衣甚至缺了两颗扣子。

“你需要个女人照顾你，Valery，” Boris几乎是带着同情看着他领带上那一大块污渍。

“嗯？” Valery心不在焉地回应了他。

“女人，结实能干的婆娘，给你洗衬衫做顿热乎乎的早饭，为你生下一群跟你一样固执聪明的小崽子们。” Boris向后倚在椅子上，畅想着有个金发高个女人把Valery收拾得利利索索。也许他确实缺个女人料理他的生活，否则他不会总是这般焦虑神情恍惚的样子。

Valery终于抬起头来，迷惑地看着他，仿佛他刚说了什么疯话一样。

“怎么？” Boris纳闷地问他，“你难道从来没想过吗？独身又不是你们这样学者的标准配置，跟你一样死脑筋的Ulana Khomyuk都有丈夫和两个儿子。”

Valery皱着眉头摇了摇头，“不，我从没想过，”他又重新拾起笔验算起来了，就像个小商店的老板挂上了已打烊的标识，拒绝Boris入内。

这般生硬的态度让Boris有些不悦，他上午的一肚子气还没消，“别假清高了，那么多年轻的女学生围着他们的Legasov教授的时候，你难道没什么想法？我知道很多学者都娶了自己的学生。”

Valery很明显并不喜欢这对话，他把笔记本合起来，“我没有，从来没有过。”

“我几乎从来没见过打定主意独身一辈子的人，为什么呢，Valery？” Boris盯着他，这让他突然燃起了兴趣。

“没有为什么，婚姻并不适合我，” Valery叙述事实一般平淡地说。

“那你一定有过女朋友，只是没能走到最后？” Boris换了条思路，他觉得自己可能并没想象中这么了解眼前这人。

“我还有工作要做，” Valery摇着头，他低头在桌上翻找着什么，“我们不应该在工作时间讨论这些。”

“快七点半了，我允许你下班。” Boris看得出Valery只是在假装忙着来回避这个话题，“这么说，她离开了你？所以你不愿意说起她。”

“如果你真的好奇的话，不，不存在什么’她’。” Valery的嫌恶表情几乎掩饰不住了，他把眼镜摘下来用领带擦拭着。

“我的天，也就是说你从来没…” Boris笑着说。

Valery并没回答他，他重新戴上了眼镜，视线落在桌面上。

“怎么会？你肯定有冲动吧，夏天看到那些姑娘裙子下白白的小腿。” Boris手里的伏特加被焐得有些热了。

“如果你指的是我是否性交过，答案是’是的’。” Valery烦躁地拿起他自己那杯伏特加，干了一大口。

Boris看着Valery的脸迅速红了起来，从衬衫领口露出的脖子到他的耳朵尖。

“确实有些人不是那么需要婚姻吧。话说回来，婚姻有时候真是个狗娘养的。我的前妻在我被派去西西伯利亚和她的同事搞上了，远水解不了近渴对吗？她甚至都没能给我个孩子，我想当我要咽气的时候，我病床边一个人都没有。” Boris将他杯子里的伏特加一饮而尽，又拧开瓶盖，给自己和Valery都重新倒满。

Valery表情复杂地看着他，他看不出除了怜悯外的那一部分是什么。

“敬独身主义。” Boris再次举杯，Valery配合地喝了一口。

看来今晚他们不能再做什么工作了。

“虽然婚姻可能是个婊子，但你还是该有个女人，” Boris在他们默默喝了两杯之后说到，血液里的酒精让他兴奋，“如果我们没几年好活，我想死在个女人的怀里，如果真的一个人躺在屎尿中默默去死，连个护士都叫不来，直到第二天早晨被人发现，那真的太糟了。”

Valery不说话，低头握着他那杯伏特加，手指沿着杯口划着，Boris的脚在桌下蹭着他的裤腿。

“你看起来总是那么，焦虑。” Boris又跟他碰了碰杯，两人再次喝干了杯底，“找个女人对你有好处，发泄一下，也许你就不会这么焦头烂额。”

Valery抬起头来瞪着他，“即使我焦虑，我也并不是因为没性交而焦虑。”

“‘性交’这个词听起来太可笑了，谁会这么说？” Boris有些醉了，他并没认识到Valery生气的程度。

“如果你想找个女人，上她或者操干或者你用的其他什么词，别把这套推给我。” Valery把杯子重重放在桌子上。

“我不明白你为什么对找个女人这事这么敏感，” Boris瘫着手，“别跟个没能耐的处男似的…”

话音未落，Valery越过桌子，将嘴唇贴上了Boris的嘴，他们的鼻子撞在一起，Valery的眼镜顶在他脸上。

“现在你明白了吗？”

Valery很快地撤回去，他红扑扑的脸开始变得苍白，酒精的魔力很快地消失了，他带着恐惧望着目瞪口呆的Boris。

“我…”

Boris愣愣地看着Valery，就在他右手里的杯子快要滑落的时候，Boris用左手接过来，放到桌上。

“你怎么敢？” Boris大声说。

Boris立马站起来，绕过桌子，拽住Valery的胳膊，粗暴地拉他走向门口。

“我不是故意...” Valery甚至想不出来个理由，他反抗着，他知道也许Boris拉他到外面是想立马枪毙他。

Boris扯着他走下了扶梯，他几乎是跳下来的。

“Comrade Shcherbina！求求您…” Valery小声地哀求道。

然而Boris并没有理会他，他向一个站在车边的士兵挥了挥手让他走开，打开副驾驶座的车门把Valery塞了进去，随即自己走到另一侧的驾驶座，坐了进来，启动了车。

“刚才…是个玩笑，我喝醉了，” Valery侧过身看着Boris，他觉得自己就像辜负了Boris的信任似的，当时他只觉得绝望，孤注一掷似乎也不是那么不易。

“闭嘴。” Boris驶过了一列军营，天已经暗下来了，士兵们在帐篷外面生着篝火。

“对不起，对不起，这本不该发生，” Valery道着歉，他觉得像慢慢坠入湖底，水的压力挤压着他肺里的氧气，他有些呼吸不上来。

“我说闭嘴！” Boris命令道，黑暗中他咬紧了下颌骨，像匹被激怒了的狼。

Valery不再出声，看着Boris沿着条小道开去，他想，Boris一定是想挑个僻静的地方把他给解决了。

可能过了十分钟，可能过了半个小时，当Boris在一处废弃的路口停下车时，他才向右看了看，Valery就像只被主人打过的狗，安静地一动不动等候发落。

“所以你是同性恋？” Boris艰难地说出了那个词。

“是的，” Valery小声回答，他的声音有些沙哑，也许他在路上哭过。

“从什么时候开始的？” Boris顿了顿继续问道。

“我一直都是，” Valery蜷缩起来，他用手捂着脸。

“你是说你跟男人上过床？” Boris的声音也颤抖着。

“没错，” Valery的眼泪从指缝里流出来，沾湿了他的衣袖，“我很抱歉，我不知道我怎么了，这本跟你无关。”

“这跟我有关，Valery！” Boris喊道，他的声音在车里回荡着，“你突然吻了我，这跟我有关了！你在想什么？我们的拖车被监听了，难道你不知道吗？这太危险了，如果他们知道，你会被马上当成间谍关起来！你会死在哪个监狱，被埋到个坑里，你所做过的一切都会被抹去，十年后你将不复存在。”

Valery抽泣着，他像个知道做错事的孩子，无助又恐惧，“是你先提起女人。”

“什么？” Boris生气地吼道，“那是无伤大雅的玩笑，KGB不会因为我说我想要个女人就把我关起来。但你这个是另一回事。”他依然没能把那个词重复第二次。

“我很抱歉，Boris，我真的很抱歉，” Valery将脸埋在双手里，他的眼镜从膝盖上掉到在他们两人中间的档位旁。

“现在道歉已经晚了对吗？” Boris继续训斥道，“你该庆幸你刚没说出什么胡话，负责监听我们的人已经听了太多废话，也许并不会注意到，即使留意到这点，我们可以假装我们打了一架。”

Boris捡起Valery的眼镜，递给他，“别哭了，别像个娘炮似的，我是说，别哭了。” Boris迅速纠正了自己的用词。

Boris重新启动了车，掉头向Pripyat他们入住的宾馆开去。

“你干的不错，这些年都没被抓到，” Boris目不转睛地盯着前方的路说道，“所以既然你没女人，那有，嗯，男人吗？我想不出你会喜欢什么样的小伙子。”

“之前有，他也是莫斯科国立大学的教授，俄国文学，他有了新对象之后我们就不再联系了。”

“也就是说他把你给甩了？真是个婊子养的，这就是为什么你不能相信文人。” Boris的手指敲打着方向盘。

“不，我们只是为了上床，在这个圈子没有什么关系是持久的。” Valery坦诚地说，他没意识到Boris听到“上床”两个字的时候径直地压过了地上的一个大坑。

“你得谨慎地选择对象，如果你总是像今天这么愚蠢，他们迟早会抓住你，” Boris过了一会才说。

他们始终在忽视某个显而易见但没人愿意谈及的问题，就像一道门槛，跨过来跨过去，却终究不会提起。

到了宾馆前，Boris停下车，他们安静地坐在车里，等待着谁先开口。

“谢谢你，Boris，” Valery转过头看着他，他的鼻子红了，脸上还带着泪痕。

“低调行事，小子，别和哪个假装成服务员的KGB特工搞上，你知道他们有人专门干这个。” Boris拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不，我不会的。” Valery摇了摇头。

“我们不会谈起这个了对吗？” Boris在Valery下车前突然说。

“是的，是这样。” Valery回过身来望着Boris，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

他们自此之后的确从来没谈起来过这件事，但出乎意料的是，Boris似乎对他更加亲昵了，无论是随意搭在他肩膀上的手，还是坐在车里蹭着他的腿，Boris始终努力地在让Valery感到自己在被爱着，在被回应着。

“你们…” Ulana难得隐晦地问Valery。

“不，” Valery低下头笑了笑，又抬起头望了眼在会议室那头冲他招了招手的Boris。

他知道自己在被爱着。

“鬼才信，” Ulana哼了一声。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t drink and drive, kids


End file.
